


Jean and Armin Watch the Titanic

by LaserGhost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, Teasing, armin is a comfort object of sorts, gay fluff, i regret absolutely nothing, jean is a big crybaby, titanic feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserGhost/pseuds/LaserGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Jean decide to watch the Titanic. Bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean and Armin Watch the Titanic

"Oh, come on, Jean! I really want to watch it!" Armin whined as he and his boyfriend, Jean, tried to agree on a movie. But, as you can see, that is completely impossible.  
"No, Armin. Last time we watched a sad movie you almost cried." Jean argued, crossing his arms.  
Armin put his index finger in the air and said "Almost. But I didn't, did I?" And finished with a small giggle. Jean sighed and then laughed.  
"Yeah, whatever. But when you cry, I get teasing rights" Jean said, opening the case of the movie. The Titanic.  
After about 15 minutes of continuous previews and trailers, the movie finally started with the words 'Based on a true story' visible on the screen. 

(Skipping a ton of it because Titanic is super long) 

After the movie finished and the credits rolled, Jean seemed really upset and sad. Armin on the other hand, didn't seem fazed by it at all.  
"That was so sad" Jean said, voice cracking.  
"Aw, come here, you big crybaby" Armin said playfully, holding his arms out to hug Jean. Jean finally gave in and layed down in Armin's embrace, weeping pitifully.  
"Why did almost everyone have to die?" He asked, crying. Armin rubbed his back and smiled.  
"I don't know." He said looking Jean in the eyes.  
"But guess what this means" Armin prompted, seemingly with unending joy.  
"What?" Jean asked, sniffling.  
Armin laughed and squeezed Jean lightly. "I get teasing rights"

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you guys think. I know it's really short but its really me just getting used to posting and stuff. ^u^ I might start writing more stories soon.


End file.
